Bella Comes to her Senses
by LlamasRule17
Summary: Bella realizes that Edward is an overprotective, commitmentphobic vamp, and leaves him for Jacob!  This is a work in progress!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Right after getting together with Edward is a serious, we-are-engaged relationship, I realized that Edward was commitment-phobic. I tried not to notice it, but it kept showing up… Ugh! Edward was out "hunting" all the time, and life with Alice was a never ending cycle of wedding plans, makeovers, and shopping trips. In other words, life sucked—in a major way.

And then, I started dreaming of Jacob…

* * *

**This is just a preface, more chapters by weekend's end, I left them my mom's! Also, a note to all those that think this is unoriginal: I felt like doing this, since Jacob is way better than Edward in my opinion!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, a note to the person that said it was unfunny: ITS NOT DONE!!!! DUH!!!! gosh!!! thx to all my (very few) supporters, I luv u guys!!! ALSO: thx so much 4 reviewing, and I luv constructive critisism, I'm just letting u know y it's so short/unfunny/boring! ; )**


	2. Chapter 1

Just a thank-u note here: Thanks to all those that read my post-script and RE reviewed, thank ou so much for your kindly-kindness!!!! ; )

* * *

Chapter 1

Jacob, my doggie friend. Could I somehow sneak out and see him? Ummmmm… No. Darn. Maybe the way to do was to ask Alice face blank? Er, somehow, I had a feeling that was a bad idea… I know! I'll AIM Jacob over my new blackberry (the 1 thing I had let Edward get my—Thank God!)

AIM

MythicalMagnet: Bella

Hotdog: Jacob

MythicalMagnet: Jacob?? R u on:o

Hotdog: yep. Wassup?

MythicalMagnet: help! Alice is shop-o-phobic, and Edward is commitment-phobic :o

Hotdog: ure own fault u know

MythicalMagnet: I no. hangs head in shame

Hotdog: S'ok. Should I come pick u up? Is that even possible? ; )

MythicalMagnet: yep… but plez hurry. If u decide it, Alice can't tell!! HAHAHA

Hotdog: on my way!

YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!

* * *

So, wat do u think? BTW, I appreciate constructive criticism, just if u tell me that you hate my story, that's not constructive. Tell me WHAT you hate : D Luv u all!!!!! Oh, and another note: I'm not trying to b Edward bashing, when I say shopaphobic I mean addicted to shopping, and this is just my take on what happens after Eclipse, k? I don't mean to offend anyone who loves Edward (I have nothing against him, I swear!), but in my fantasy-land, Bella leaves Edward for Jacob... So bear with me please: D 

-LlamasRule17


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if I Edward-bashed! The main pint of his story is Bella and Jacob, so Edward will play a minimul part.**

* * *

I looked at Jacob as he an I sang along to oldies in his Rabbit. With his shiny, black hair flying wildly around his face, he was really cute. Remembering his once always-presnt smile, I shuddered at the realization that it was partially my fault that his bright, infectious smile wasn't so ever-present anymore. I pushed the thoughts out of my head as one of my favorites came on. Singly loudly and off key fell into a fit of laughter shared by Jacob. This was so un! How come I never had fun with Edward? I mean, most of the time I was just sitting here dumbly, lost in his perfection… I mean, Edward was great and all, but what kind of relationship is it if one partner just sits there mutely, stunned into silent awe? As we pulled into Jacob's driveway, I felt a strange sense of belonging-ness (author's note: ;) I made up a new word!). Smiling at Jake, I said, "It's great to be back!" As Jake and I chatted, old memories of all the great times I'd had at La Push came flooding back, as if the dam had broken open. Jake recommended that we go down to the beach, "and maybe even cliff dive" wag of eyebrows Laughingly, I accepted. On the way down to the stretch of sand, he and I talked about everything… wolf traits, school, the sea, summer, favorite things, friend complaints, etc. It was so easy to talk to Jacob! When I was with him, my words soared out of my mouth like a recently released bird! With Edward on the other hand… After a long, fun-filled day down at La Push I drove back over to the Cullen's house, my promise to return to La Push still fresh in my mind. When I pulled up in the driveway, a silver Volvo was parked in my normal spot. Edward had returned!

* * *

**Update might take awhile, I can't do it on my mum's computer, and I am a slow writer : )**


End file.
